W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 3
Prooooosimy!- krzyczeli członkowie Straszliwej Piątki jednocześnie. - Ja pi#rdole, ale się uwzieli.- powiedziała Strange, jedną ręką trzymając parasolkę a drugą smarując swojemu chłopakowi plecy. - Prooooooosimy, walczcie z nami na śmierć i życie! - Aż bym się nad nimi zlitowała.- powiedziała Salai, używając swojej wielofunkcyjnej kłody jako czapki.- I spuściła wpi#rdol. Rozpalona w oczach mieszkańców Federacji nadzieja miała zostać w ciągu sekundy zgaszona przez Mikhalna. - Nie ma mowy, nie walczymy z nimi.- powiedział Mikhaln, leżąc w cieniu i analizując przeciwników.- Nie możemy się tłuc z każdym nowym jakiego napotkamy! Salai prychnęła patrząc na maga z góry. - A to nie tak że pierwsze twoje spotkanie z Lobo to napi#rdalanka?- spytała demonica. - Sama się na mnie rzuciła!- bronił się mag. - H-halo?- odezwał się Janusz. - A my?- dodała Grażyna. - A co z ostatnią walką z Vulausem?- spytała Bananowa, wspominając opowieść o pierwszym spotkaniu Mkhalna z członkiem Konklawe. - To też inna sprawa!- zaczął rzucać sie Mikhaln. - Oooooczywiście.- ironizowała Salai. - Moglibyśmy prosić o uwagę?- spytał Heniek. - A co, chcecie się bić?- spytał Mikhaln, wstając. - Tak!- odkrzykneła Straszliwa Piątka jednocześnie. - Nie wy, kretyni!- zakrzyknęła Salai po czym wzięła do dłoni pieniek. - Ej, spokojnie bo was rozdziele!- zakrzyknął Serek, jak dotąd siedzący na swoim ręczniku z dala od przyjaciół. - Zabawa!- zakrzyknęła Bananowa szykując się do walki. - Co do cholery?- nie mógł się nadziwić Jarosław. - A tylko któryś z was dotknie mi włosów to zabije!- zakrzyknęła Strange łapiąc parasol w obydwie dłonie. - Nie zostaniemy w tyle, co nie partnerze?- spytał Przemek, szczerząc się. - Jasne partnerze!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz. - Jesteście wredni!!!- wydarła się cała piątka. - Ze sobą się tłuczecie, a obcym to nie łaska?- spytała spokojnie, z kamienną twarzą Kryśka. Przyjeciele uśmiechneli się do siebie nazwajem, po czym odetchneli spokojnie. Na chwilę zrobiło im się głupio. - Przyjeciele nie powinni się ze sobą tłuc.- powiedział Janusz, łapiąc się teatralnie za pierś. - Właśnie, przyjaźń polega na wspólnym spędzaniu czasu, żartach i wspieraniu się nawzajem.- powiedział Heniek, przecierając małą łezkę w swoim lewym oku. - Poza tym, prawdziwi przyjaciele pomagają ukryć ciała, w razie jakby co.- powiedziała jak zwykle spokojna Kryśka. - Ale przede wszystkim łączą siły by walczyć na śmierć i życie z bandą nieznajomych w garniturach którzy wyskoczyli im z krzaków.- powiedział Jarosław, jakby wzruszając się własnymi słowami. - I co wy na to, CreepyTown?- spytała Grażyna. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, wymieniając osobliwe, z jednej strony szczęśliwe a z drugiej smutne spojrzenia. Uśmiechneli się w pewnym momencie do siebie nawzajem, jak gdyby właśnie skończyli porozumiewać się telepatycznie. Przestali się do siebie nawzajem rzucać i staneli w jednym rzędzie przed swoimi przeciwnikami. - No dobrze, niech będzie.- powiedział Przemek. - Jeśli to w imię naszej przyjaźni...- dodał Smąriusz. - To skopiemy wam dupska tak jak nawet się wam nie śniło.- zakończył Serek. Wśród Straszliwej Piątki zapanowało prawdziwe wzruszenie. Poza Kryśką wszyscy przelewali łzy nad pięknem przyjaźni swoich rywali. - To takie piękne.- nie mógł się opanować Janusz. - No dobra dobra, dosyć tych wzruszeń!- zakrzyknęła Salai, machając swoją nową tajną bronią na prawo i lewo.- Komu wj#bać najpierw? - Chwilkę chwilkę!- zakrzyknął Jarosław.- Poczekajcie, muszą być jakieś zasady. - Zasada nr. 1: Nikt nie spuszcza wpi#rdolu tak jak Salai!- zakrzyknęła demonica, przygotowując się do rzucenia się na Piątkę. - Spokojnie, najpierw policzcie do 100.- powiedziała Kryśka z kamienną twarzą. Wśród ekipy z CreepyTown zapanowało zdziwienie. Liczyć do 100? Oni mają się bić w epickiej bitwie dobra....nie no, mniejszego i większego zła, czy grać w chowanego? - O czym wy...- Strange nie wiedziała nawet jak ułożyć pytanie. - Nie będziemy z wami walczyć grupowo, to byłoby nie fair.- powiedziała Grażyna, uśmiechając się wrednie.- Pobiegniemy do lasu, a wy nas tam poszukacie. Jak znajdziecie, to będziecie walczyć. Ot, cała filozofia. Poznacie prawdziwą moc Magii Zabójców. Nim ktokolwiek z CreepyTown zdążył wnieść sprzeciw lub jakkolwiek się odezwać, Straszliwa Piątka uciekła w stronę lasu. Hajsik zwróciła nagle wzrok w stronę Mikhalna. Arcymag po usłyszeniu o rodzaju magi jaką posługują się członkowie Piątki, nagle znieruchomiał. Wyglądało to tak jakby usłyszana przez niego informacja okazała się gorsza niż cokolwiek co mag zakładał. - Magia Zabójców....- powtórzył Przemek, myśląc intensywnie.- Gdzieś już o tym słyszałem. - Podejrzewam.- powiedział Mikhaln, patrząc na przyjaciół śmiertelnie poważnie.- Ciężko mi nawet wytłumaczyć działanie tej magii, bo i niewiele o niej wiadomo. Można powiedzieć że to magia, która daje użytkownikowi moc niszczenia konkretnych stworzeń i obiektów. Weźmy na przykład Zabójcę Wampirów, o którym czytałem w pewnej starej książce. Człowiek ten potrafił samym spojrzeniem zamieniać całe hordy tych neiumarłych w kurz. - Powiało grozą...- powiedział Serek. - Sam jak tylko usłyszałem historię smoków, sądziłem że Przemek posiada Magię Zabójcy tych stworzeń.- dodał Mikhaln.- Co więcej, z tą Magią zawsze wiąże się potężna moc magiczna. Jeśli każdy z nich jest magiem takiego typu, to z pewnością są potężniejsi niż na to wyglądają. - Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.- odezwał się Smąriusz. - No cóż, nie szata zdobi człowieka, czy jak to tam mówią.- powiedział Przemek, ruszając w stronę lasu. Przyjaciele ruszyli za nim.- Podzielimy się na dwie grupy, okej? Ja, Smąriusz, Strange i Mikhaln w jednej, Hajsik, Salai i Serek w drugiej. - Czy ty mnie nie słuchałeś?- spytał Mikhaln, podnosząc głos.- Oni są niebezpieczni. Strange zaśmiała się lekko pod nosem. - Sorki Mikhaln, ale jesteś u nas trochę za krótko żeby to zrozumieć, prawda?- spytała piratka. Nagle mag zauważył coś dziwnego. Każdemu spośród jego przyjaciół, nawet małemu glutkowi i dziewczyne, zmieniło się nagle spojrzenie. Źrenice lekko się zmniejszyły i wydawały się świecić, a na ich twarzach ukazał się szaleńczy śmiech. - To my tu jesteśmy niebezpieczni.- powiedział Serek wyszczerzajac kły. Mikhaln początkowo był zdziwony, jednak to uczucie zostało zastąpione innym. Najzwyczajniejszym w świecie rozbawieniem. - Wpi#rdol?- spytał Mikhaln uśmiechająć się ciepło. - Wpi#rdol!- zakrzykneli przyjaciele idąc w kierunku lasu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures